1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of toilet tissue and wipers, and more particularly to premoistened, non-woven wipers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wipers which are prepackaged in a moist environment are commonly utilized by consumers for cleansing or wiping parts of the body, particularly where wash water is not readily available or cannot be conveniently used. Premoistened wipers are especially convenient for travelers.
The premoistened wiper has found application as an anal cleansing tissue, complimentary to and occasionally a substitute for conventional dry toilet paper. These wipers may also be utilized in applying or removing make-up and in cleansing other parts of the body. Because of such uses, the premoistened wipers are often disposed of by flushing through the toilet systems. Since the premoistened wiper must have sufficient wet strength to resist tearing and puncturing, these wipers do not easily disintegrate in sewer systems and result in plugged drains and sewer laterals.
Typically, the premoistened wipes have consisted of a non-woven web of fibrous material, both natural and synthetic, with the fibers in the web bonded together by an adhesive material having good wet strength qualities. The adhesive binder must also retain strength in the liquid used to wet the web, since this liquid often will contain bactericides and other biological control agents as well as perfumes and emulsifiers to disperse these ingredients. The liquid medium on the web may also be maintained at an acid pH level to further inhibit the growth of organisms. Because the premoistened wiper must necessarily be able to retain its strength in the moist environment in which it is packaged, conventional techniques for achieving disintegration of fabrics in the flush water, such as utilizing ordinary water-soluble fiber binder adhesives, are not practical. Binder adhesives utilized in premoistened wipers must also be capable of maintaining their adhesive strength in a moist environment for a shelf life storage period of from one month to a year or more.